Where I Belong
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: Runts are small, weak and find it hard to survive- under some laws, they are left to die at birth. Malborn are born broken and deformed- they are always left to die at birth. Hiccup was both- and yet somehow he'd survived in the safety of his pack. But now the truth is out, and he has to leave. But how could a Malborn runt with no pack possibly survive in the Outerlands? Wolf au
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know I know, it's been a while and I made it seem like I'd be back really soon, but bear with me and I'll explain.**

 **Basically, the short version is that the lack of reviews on my recent birthday/Epilogue update really just sapped my will to write (I found out later it was because of a fault with but it still kinda hurt)**

 **Then I couldn't decide which story to write, then I wrote the beginning of the angel one, but it ended up being a mess a really wasn't happy with, so eventually I decided to write this first.**

 **I have a better idea of what I want the Angel story to be like now so I'll be starting that one any day now.**

 **Anyway ranting and excuses and boring stuff aside, I hope you enjoy this little wolf story.**

 **LAST IMPORTANT THING!**

 **Those of you who know me know I update daily- this means you have to wait for me to write the whole story but get quick, regular updates. Do you guys like this, or would you rather me post the story as I write it so you don't end up with half a year gaps between big stories?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: back again^^ here you are- just a quick little fluffy (literally) story- not too much drama etc but I hope you like it anyway. This is a wolf au so basically everyone is a wolf. Why? I love wolves- why not XD ooh and did you know, as far as I know- everything in this fanfic is accurate about wolves and their society etc (I read a book by a man who actually went to live with wolves so I based this off what I learned from that^^) enjoy guys! As always, updates are daily! See you tommorow!**

Hiccup blew a long breath of misty air out of his black, sensitive nose- his head sinking a little as he looked out over the hills and rises that went beyond safe borders into dangerous lands. The earth had donned its thick white winter pelt for the months of snow and darkness- a coat it would continue to wear until it shed its icy fur for the warmer months of Spring.

This he knew for certain. The snow would eventually melt; the green days would return. He knew it as surely as he knew the sun would rise after the moon. That much he could say about the future. But beyond that? What it had in store for him past pack borders, he had no idea. He didn't even know if he'd survive to see the next green season... if he was being honest, he knew it was unlikely. He only had to look at his reflection in the rough surface of a frozen lake, or warped mirror of a hanging icicle, to see that survival was going to be difficult.

He was by far the smallest wolf in his entire pack. Barely more than skin and bones, he could easily be mistaken for being starved- but that was just how he was. A thin frame, with hardly any muscle, topped with an oversized tawny pelt that never seemed to fit him right- and, no matter how thick it was, never seemed to do anything to bulk up his tiny fishbone of a body. He was under no illusions about himself- he knew his chances of survival were slim. His complete lack of body strength, coupled with the bark like brown of his pelt (which stood out like a lone tree against the empty whiteness of the winter landscapes) meant death was almost a certainty if he left his pack's territory... and yet, that was what he must do.

He wouldn't be a member of his father's pack much longer. Under the ancient Laws of the Wild, runts were supposed to be cast out at birth, so he was lucky to have survived this long. That law no longer stood- amongst his pack, at least- but the law about Malborn? That was just as strong as it always was. He'd gotten lucky with that one too. He guessed the pack's Elder must've missed the deformity in her old age- it was almost invisible, and easily hidden in his early years. But, as he became older, it became more and more apparent... He had a twisted leg.

It looked perfectly normal, and only pointed slightly away from where it normally would, but the fact was that twisted bone meant he should have died a long time ago. The oddly formed bone didn't hinder him in the slightest- he'd grown up learning to operate with such a leg, but his slowly changing gait eventually caught up with him. The other finally took notice, and he was declared Malborn.

Born broken.

He was to be cast out of the pack, as he should've been at birth, and left for fate to decide what to do with him.

He had until the moon became full to leave the pack territory of his own accord- during which time he could neither see nor speak to the other members of the pack. If he stayed, his former friends and family would drive him out into the wild by force... and tonight was the night the moon will have reached its fullest. But he had no intention of getting forced out of the pack by tooth and claw; so he was leaving- right now. Before his so called "friends" forced him to leave the territory.

He was never really accepted by the pack- but, then, he guessed, runts never were. Even if his skinny frame wasn't enough to go by, his very name declared him as a runt- "Hiccup" was the the name given to all runts of his father's line- as if he needed a daily reminder that he was the smallest and weakest in the pack. The others seemed to remind him of that often enough. He was always picked on for being the scrawniest- and he was so pathetic at fighting that he could never defend himself.

Snotlout, the young beta of the pack, seemed to take particular pleasure in roughing him up a bit. It was his job to push everyone around, and keep them in line, but he always seemed to pick on him the most- even when he'd done nothing wrong. He never injured him seriously, but it was far too aggressive to be called play.

Astrid, the other beta, sometimes told him "enough", but she rarely did. Normally, she just looked at the scene, with that hard, warriors glare she was known for, and then walked the other way.

Fishlegs did the same- he was one of the lower ranking sentry wolves meant to scout the land and report back to the alpha when travelling. He never did anything to support it, he just turned a blind eye and did nothing. But Fishlegs he could understand- the lowly sentry knew better than to get involved with higher ranking wolves (disrespect your superiors wasn't tolerated- and Snotlout especially would be quick to enforce pack law).

Even the twins, whose job it was to diffuse such fights, did nothing. As omegas, it was job was to let everyone take out their anger on them- and, if anyone was suited for that job, it was the twins. They seemed to enjoy the pain- even attacking each other on a regular basis. It was a tough job, and they were well rewarded and respected for it, but even the lowly omegas (the lowest ranking wolves in the entire pack) seemed to enjoy picking on the tiny runt.

He was unranked, like all pups before they came of age and left their birth pack- he would only earn his official rank when he joined another pack. Knowing his luck, he'd probably be end up as an omega- and that was if he could even find a pack that would be willing to take him in.

He huffed softly again at the crisp morning air, as he realised that his life was only going to get more miserable from here on out. Runts automatically went straight to the bottom of whatever position they were placed in- and Malborn weren't even meant to be alive, so he didn't know if another pack would even accept him... and he was both.

Yes, he was in for a very low and miserable life- and that was assuming a predator didn't pick him off before he could make it to the safety of another pack. He certainly wouldn't ever amount to anything that'd make his dad proud.

His dad was the alpha- the descicion maker, the chief. Always busy with organising and running the pack- too busy even for his own son. He understood that the pack needed his dad to stay alive- and he was pretty sure he would've been alright with it if it was just that (he might have even understood how he got old, battle scarred Gobber to babysit, instead of looking after him himself), but his job was just an excuse. His dad just didn't want to have to look after his disappointment of a son. A deformed runt- the only legacy to his mate, Valka. A disgrace- a mistake. He never treated him like his son- Hiccup had certainly never felt like his son- and the way he looked at him... it was like he was worse than an irritating, dung eating fly he wanted to get out of his life, but he couldn't quite get rid of it.

He got the feeling his dad had known all along about his twisted leg- in fact, he bet Goathi had seen it when he was a pup, and the only reason he was allowed to survive was because the elder took pity on his father after... that dark day soon after his birth of which everyone was forbidden to speak. It was just like the old wolf to have agreed to hide the fact that he was born deformed in consolation to the chief. The other wolves, he imagined, just took Goathi's word for it- but their whispers that there was something wrong with him, and that he didn't smell right, had been following him his entire life... And now everyone knew why.

Pretty soon his former family would be chasing him out like he was a low life fox that had slunk its way into their territory. Well he wasn't going to give them the chance. He was leaving- now. Of his own will. None of them had wanted him here anyway- his father had disowned him the moment the truth came out, and everyone now just looked at him like dirt.

He was going to heading out, away from his home, towards the wild and dangerous world known as the Outerlands. The world beyond his pack territory, where he would find a new pack- or, more likely, meet his death. There were all kinds of predators out there that would make short work of an easy meal like him- especially in this winter that made food so scarce and difficult to come by. What about his own need for food, though? Even without predators, he'd probably die of starvation out there!

No. He was smart.

He'd find a way to live off the sparse variety of food the earth offered up during its hibernation- he just couldn't be fussy about it. He'd have to take berries, or even foul tasting bark, if it wanted he survive out there... But once the green season came... what would he do then? He didn't know the herd migration patterns beyond the ones his packs used... He'd have to find a way- he'd live on small rodents (voles, rabbits and the sort), until he found himself a pack that would be willing to take him in. He just had to resign himself to the fact that it would be a long time before he got a big, satisfying meal like buffalo or caribou again- if he ever did.

He took a long breath and stared out over the white mounds and mountains ahead of him. The future was very uncertain... But he'd find a way.

... I'll find a way.

And, with that thought, he crossed the border. Out into the lands of the unknown. There was no turning back now- his pack would no longer accept him. He just had to keep on moving and find his own pack.

He set his pace to a steady speed he could easily keep up all day, and just kept on moving... One paw in front of the other... endlessly running on and on in a world he no longer knew.

He was an Outpacker now- not that he'd really belonged with his old pack anyway. It was time for him to start forging his own way forwards with them- without Snotlout the bully, without Astrid the watcher and definitely without his scowling father... But it was his only home he'd ever known.

... For a moment he was tempted to look back, but then he caught himself. This was going to be the beginning- or, quite possibly, end- of his new life. He was going to look forwards- not back. He was leaving for good- and he didn't intend on seeing any of the members of his previous "family" ever again. They never treated him like family anyway.

He let the monotonous drumming of his paws, and crunch of the slowly deepening snow, drown out his thoughts. He'd be fine, he thought. He was almost of age anyway, and there was no use crying over what could've been- that wouldn't change anything... Still, he wished he could've left the pack with the knowledge that he was old enough to fend for himself- not the knowledge that he was a broken mistake, only alive through some lucky twist of fate. It was nearly the same thing, he supposed- either way he would've been given a time frame to leave of his own accord before the pack to drove him out, but things were a lot more slack when it came to coming of age (and it was definitely not as heavily enforced).

He wished he could've parted from his home with some closure or content in his heart, but the world was not as kind as that. All he could do was just keep on moving, and not look back.

Just carry on running... one paw after the other...

He'd find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: back with the next chapter! This one is a bit short, but it just felt right to end it here. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Oh, and if you don't mind leaving a quick review when you've read it, that would mean so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little update, and I'll see you tommorow with the next one!**

He stumbled sidewards, as the wind battered into him again, ears pressed flat against his head- it protected them against the elements, but did nothing to lessen the storm's deafening bellows.

He squinted through the stinging, icy air in an attempt to map the forever white landscape into his mind, and search for any signs of life that might mean food or danger. Nothing. Just endless mounds of white, followed by more mounds- and more mounds beyond that.

He plowed on, leaping through the snowfield to forge a path into the barrier of snow- it was deeper than he was tall! This was why he always hated travelling through snowfields- it took so much effort to charge through them. If he had someone to run point for him, it would be so much easier- they could take turn breaking through the snow. But, no. It was just him- and he would have to keep forging his own path like this for a long time. He should get used to living a lot rougher than the cosier pack lifestyle he knew.

He'd known all along that, without a pack to look after him, the world would be a much harder place to live in, but he didn't think it would be this bad. Even his thick fur coat was struggling to keep the winter wind's icy fangs at bay, and there was no one for him to share warmth with- or even stand in the wind to shield him for a while. It was only just hitting him now how bad his situation was- and he was beginning to realise that simple pleasures, like protection from the weather, were something he was going to have to learn to live without for a long time.

The wind suddenly slammed into him again, mid bound, and knocked him sidewards into a deep snowdrift. If not for his winter pelt he'd be well and truly frozen by now- and still, even despite that... he was starting to feel cold. Even with the exertion of ploughing through the snow, and insulation of his thick, tawny pelt, he was beginning to feel the cruel bite of the storm... and that thought was enough to make him want to cower with dread.

He'd never been cold before.

Even in the worst of the winter's many and powerful storms- with the pack sticking together, and huddling for warmth, he would barely feel a thing. He'd just lie down with the others and wait for the storm to pass. He never even realised just how valuable his former friendship been to his mere survival- and, he never thought he'd say this, but he was beginning to miss their presence.

He got up from the snowdrift, and shook himself to get rid of the frozen crumbs and dust that had begun to settle on his coat. He struggled to get up for a moment, before his trembling legs betrayed him and he collapsed back down into the snow... Maybe he could take a break, and just lie here for a minute... He could afford one minute right? He didn't know, but it didn't really matter- in that state there wasn't much else he could do other than lie there and wait for his energy to come back.

His tongue hung from his mound, as he panted- exhausted from leaping through the seemingly endless mounds of snow. He was utterly exhausted. He was never the strongest, or most powerful, wolf to begin with- in fact, he was probably the weakest- but this was just too much. The only upside to his situation was that with such strong winds, limited visibility and difficulty travelling, any smart predator would wait until a better time to go on the prowl. Most animals just hide in an alcove, and wait for the storm to die down. But not him.

He couldn't afford to wait the storm out- he couldn't even afford to rest for too long. He had to make the most of the cover the storm offered him, and focus everything he had on survival: and, right now, that meant one thing. Scouting. Finding out anything and everything he could about the unfamiliar lands around him. He was a stranger to the Outerlands. He didn't know any herd migration routes out here. He had to take note of everything: potential nesting points for wild birds, dens of small rodents, shrubbery and other forms of cover, other animal's territories, everything. If it was a potential resource or a potential danger, he had to know about it. His ignorance was another animal's profit- and he definitely didn't want to fall prey to a lesser predator- or, worse, a bear (if he ran into one of them, he was dead) due to his lack of vigilance. It was winter: everything was scavenging for whatever scraps of food they could find, that might mean the difference between starvation and survival.

He could afford to relax- anything could make a quick and easy meal of him out here if he wasn't careful. He had to keep moving. He forced himself back up onto his feet. There was no point complaining over aching paws, as Gobber would say-.

Suddenly, his hackles raised.

There it was again... That strange feeling like he was being watched- or worse, followed.

He looked round ears rotating to search everywhere for even a whisper of sound. This was the fourth time, he thought. He didn't know how long he'd been out here in the storm, but this was the fourth time his nerves had suddenly flared up in that time- and every time, there was the same result. Nothing. Not the tiniest scent of anything living for miles around; not a whisper of sound (though, he'll admit, it was hard to hear over the wind), but there wasn't a single glimpse of anything either. All he could see/hear/smell was the large, empty plains of snow around him- and yet... his instincts kept prickling uneasily... and he didn't like it.

He was a smart wolf- he knew there were plenty of ways to avoid detection (given the right situation, some animals could almost vanish off the face of the earth if they knew what they were doing). If he had a feeling something was following him, then there probably was.

He turned back towards the closed end of his tunnel, making like he was about to go plowing through the snow again- but this time, he only kept his ears half flattened against his head... He pretended to catch his breath for a moment longer... and then he heard it. The tiniest shift of a drop snow. Barely more than a tap- a mere trickle of disturbed snow- but it was enough.

He pin pointed the sound immediately. Behind him. Close. Slightly to his left.

This was bad. He was in trouble. What did he do now? Whatever was following him couldn't be anything good. He prayed it was just some simple prey animal- he knew some rodents used pre made paths instead of forging their own tunnels, but they tended to only use deserted paths. He very much doubted any small critter would have courage enough to follow a predator such as himself so closely... Which left one other possibility... There was a predator behind him... But, wait, be logical, he thought, this might not be as bad as you thought. It can't be a bear- those were all deep in hibernation by now; owls, and other carnivorous birds, wouldn't dare take wing in this weather; which meant... if he was lucky, it was nothing more than a small fox testing its luck by taking advantage of his hard labour. If that was the case, he could easily scare it off...

But if it wasn't.

What to do?... Should he just ignore it? No, it was too risky to let this continue.

Gobber always said to trust your instincts...

He made his choice.

He whipped, quick as a striking snake, and sprang towards the source of the sound that his ears had so perfectly tracked- teeth bared in a vicious snarl that would've easily sent any weasel or rodent scampering away in a hurry... But he didn't expect to actually collide with something- and certainatly didn't expect it to be this big... It wasn't a fox, was it.

The creature following was something far bigger than that. So perfectly white that when he closed his eyes he seemed to become one with the snow around him, and crouched in the perfect position to have his scent blown away by the wind, with the brightest sky blue eyes he'd ever seen...

A wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: back again! Congrats if you guessed this is Jack (although he doesn't get a name until much later (you'll see why) anyways please review- I love hearing from you all^^ that's all, though, I'll see you tommorow with the next one^^**

Hiccup blinked as he stared down at the white wolf underneath him- more shocked than anything. Not just by the fact that this was the first wolf he'd seen in the Outerlands- but how in all the pack lands had he managed to pin him?! He'd never pinned down anyone before- he was that terrible a fighter, literally every wolf in his pack had dominated him in a rough up at some point- but, this time, he'd actually executed a jump and pin even old Gobber would be proud of.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry.' The wolf beneath him chuckled- teeth lips raised in a guilty wince. His ears were tilted back and tail hanging low in the typical 'mercy' gesture, but it was strange. Even though his tail was tucked between his legs, it was still wagging like he thought this was a game. To a wolf you were familiar with, it wasn't a big deal, but he was a complete stranger- and social protocol for that usually involved assuming the worst and taking either a dominant or submissive stance. This guy was already acting like they'd known each other for years- it didn't make sense! Common sense dictated you to be sure you could trust someone before you can act comfortably like yourself around them- what was with this wolf?! In a dangerous world such as this- especially in the lawless Outerlands- assuming the worst seemed like the bare minimum you had to do to survive. He would have thought any wolf living out here would know that!

Oh... Oh dear...

It suddenly sank in. This guy was alone- which meant he didn't belong to a pack.

He was a wild, lone Outlander... This was bad.

His ears fell back quickly, as he remembered all the tales he'd heard about wolves of the Outerlands- lawless, cruel, backstabbing pillagers. The outcasts. Those who'd left their pack, and been twisted and warped by isolation into savagery- in desperation to do anything to survive. Or those who were so dangerous no pack would take them- the ones that had committed crimes so awful, no wolf could forgive them. He always thought surely not all the wolves were like that- after all, it was from the Outerlands that every pack had began (and where his old pack had continued to get their newest members). But no one seemed to have any tales of the good wolves of the Outerlands- if such wolves exist- the only stories he heard were of dark, twisted animals (that made for better stories, but did nothing to give him an accurate picture of the Outerlands).

If the stories were to be believed, this wolf in front of him could be a murderer, a pillager, a traitor- even a cannibal! And did he believe them? Yes. Yes he did.

He slunk back, hurriedly tucking his tail between his legs, as he hoped his pounce hadn't offended or angered the white wolf.

'Sorry.' He apologised. 'I didn't know you were...' He avoided his eyes, as the slightly taller wolf found his feet and shook a thin coating of snow dust from his identically coloured pelt.

He wasn't actually speaking, of course- not vocally, at least- silence had great value in the animal kingdom. Noise drew the attention of prey and predator alike, so sound was rarely a good thing. Besides- body language and gesture spoke far more than any mere sound could. The subtle changes of posture, movement, and use of pretty much any part of their body (from their ears to their tail), was more than enough for them to be able communicate.

The white wolf's ears came up, as he twisted his head in confusion.

'What are you sorry about?' The older wolf wondered, before deciding it didn't matter. 'Anyway- sorry if I spooked you. I caught a new scent around here, and got curious, so I just followed my nose.' He explained, tail wafting lazily through the air in a way that told him Hiccup he had nothing to fear. Hiccup relaxed, slightly. He didn't have to worry about this guy turning on him- not just yet anyway. If he saw his hackles raising, or his fangs showing, he was in trouble- but for now, at least, he didn't have to worry about that.

He dropped the pathetic show of lowliness now he didn't need to appease anyone, and started to sniff curiously in the white wolf's direction. His eyes widened in awe...

Wow...

This guy smelled of everything, and everywhere! There were a hundred thousand different smells woven throughout his pelt. Curiosity aroused, he stepped closer. The scents in a wolf's pelt tell its story- and the smells he was getting from the young wolf's snowy, white fur were like nothing he'd ever sniffed before!

As he got closer, his sensitive nose started to pick up glimpses of this wolf's life story: and what it said was this...

He was a traveller- no, a wanderer... He'd been far and wide to places Hiccup couldn't even imagine. He also got the impression of a great deal of cold- like he'd spent the majority of his life around snow (which, given the colour of his coat, and its easy camouflage with the white stuff, wouldn't be surprising). But still... for all the many wondrous and amazing places he could smell on his fur, he just couldn't seem to find the scent of another wolf.

There was no warmth- no comforting smells of companionship- or any hint of the pack musk, that he knew would still be heavy in his own coat. And he looked like he'd only just come of age; he should still smell like his old pack- except... It looked like he didn't have one. He might even be a Survivor. Abandoned as a pup, but somehow- through some will of fate or destiny- he'd managed to survive without the help of other wolves.

But why would he have been thrown out as a pup? He looked like a perfectly well and normal wolf. Slim, perhaps, but light and free in a way that seemed to almost embody crisp, flying snowflakes around him. There was an elegance to his slim figure that made Hiccup feel like he was wearing his pelt all wrong. His coat made him look lanky, scrawny and clums- this guy, just a little taller and older than him, seemed to wear his flawlessly. The skinny look appeared perfectly natural- even to Hiccup, who'd grown up in a pack of thick muscled beasts... and he had such a friendly aura about him, his instincts (which had been on edge ever since he left his home territory) began to relax.

The guy was an oddity, sure, but he was so open about himself and relaxed... Hiccup couldn't help but feel settle his nerves start to settle.

'The Giants pack, huh?' The snowy wolf mused- he'd been sniffing him, just as Hiccup had been smelling his own fur. Wait- Giants? Hiccup thought. It irritated him to hear his father's pack called that way. His eyes narrowed, as he scowled at the comment, but the older wolf didn't seem to notice.

Hiccup turned, trying to keep his sight of him. But it was so hard to keep track of him! His fur blended with the snow so well it almost made him seem like a mirage, but for his bright, icy blue eyes that stood out vividly against the white surrounding them. He had to focus on his eyes to stop himself getting a headache- and it didn't help that the wolf just didn't want to stop moving. Growing up being a traveller would tend to make someone the restless type, Hiccup supposed.

'You're not quite old enough to be an 'of age' leaver, though.' He pointed out, tilting his head in a curious fashion. 'I could hazard a few guesses as to why you were thrown out, but why so late? Runts and Malborn are supposed to be thrown out at birth- and I doubt you would've got thrown out for intentionally breaking pack law.' He deduced.

Hiccup tried not to react at the mention of runts and Malborn, but his fur slowly bristled as he drew himself higher- hackles raised in slight warning. He'd over stepped the mark. No way was going to tell this complete stranger about his 'broken runt' status- that would invite a disaster. Sizing this guy up, he knew there was no chance he'd be able to take him down in a fight- (the last time had been pure luck- he'd caught him off guard). In fact, he was pretty certain the opposite was true. If things turned ugly, this snowy wolf could easy prove a danger to him. So, no, he was not going to tell him he was a scrawny little runt of a Malborn, whom he could easily best in a fight- and he did not take kindly to him asking.

The white wolf dropped down- almost to his stomach- as he looked down at the floor, ears falling.

'Sorry- I shouldn't have pried.' He apologised, and Hiccup let his posture relax. Good. 'I just figured, since we were both in the same boat, and... you know- you look like you need a little help.' A slight rumble of annoyance built in Hiccup's throat. What did this wolf know about him? He didn't know anything. 'Same boat'- ha. He'd lived out here in the wilderness for years- in what way were they equals in anything? And, 'need help'?! He didn't need help from anyone- what did he take him for? A pup?

'What makes you say that?' He challenged, calmly. I do not need help, he repeated to himself stubbornly.

'You've just been thrown out of your pack, in the middle of winter- which, for most wolves, apparently is like walking straight into the mouth of a grizzly.' He pointed out.

Hiccup abated... He was right.

Out here, he knew nothing- and this guy... This guy knew everything. He'd lived in the Outerlands his whole life, from what he could smell. Someone like that might just save his life! He was stupid to think that he didn't need his help. No way was a runt like himself going to survive out here on his own- no matter how smart he was. He simply didn't know the land well enough to last until spring... but this wolf did.

Although, there was one last thing that confused him.

'What do you mean 'we're on the same boat'?' He asked. The snowy wolf looked up at him like he was surprised he didn't already know the answer.

'Malborn runts.' He stated, simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: back with the next chapter^^ hope you're enjoying the story guys^^ a quick review will be really appreciated but that's all for now- I won't keep you any longer- see you tommorow!**

... Malborn runts...

The silent words echoed around Hiccup's mind as he stiffened in shock, fur bristling uneasily as he tried to absorb the enormity of what he'd just said. He was so terrified by what this could mean, he missed the plural. Too busy panicking over the fact that this complete stranger, in the world of kill or be killed, had figured out his biggest life secret in a few minutes- the very same thing that could be the only thing keeping the white wolf from attacking him.

He shifted on the spot as he considered running, but he held his nerve.

'How?' He signed to the wolf, who seemed to started panicking at his panic. The snowy wolf shuffled his feet, as if he knew this conversation was treading on very sensitive egg shells.

'There was an odd feeling about you... I got a sense that there was something not quite... whole, about you. A kind of strange or... twisted... feeling- sort of around your leg.' He muttered, as he attempted to explain.

Instinct was one of those things that no one fully understood: it was like a gut feeling that sometimes felt like a psychic sense, and other times finely tuned itself to the ground and the land around you. It only flared up when it was needed- and, until then, you never knew it was there, but what stunned Hiccup was how accurately he'd read the feeling.

His exact word: 'twisted'... That couldn't be coincidence.

The older wolf must have very well tuned instincts to have felt his twisted tibia, without a single hint or clue beyond a slightly unusual gait.

'I don't really know how to explain it.' The snowy wolf said, honestly. 'But I just kinda... recognised it... Guess it just takes one to know one...' Takes one to know one... The plural. This whole time he'd been talking about how they were the same- which meant that this wolf was also a Malborn?! But how?! What could be wrong with him? He seemed perfectly normal- but then, he, more than most, knew that Malborn weren't always obviously deformed. But this guy could've fooled him- and, in fact, he had until he told him. He would've never have guessed it- and he still struggled to belief it right now.

However... now he knew it was there...

Suddenly, Hiccup found he understood what he said about a 'strange feeling'... He couldn't quite decide what it was... not something like his leg- it wasn't a twisted or bent sensation- it was more like a kind of... emptiness... Almost like a small hollow inside him... He tried to fine tune the feeling as accurately as the white wolf had... but found he just couldn't do it. This guys must be insanely good at reading his instincts- perhaps that was what had helped him survive out here for so long without a pack of any kind.

The slightly taller wolf looked away uneasily- and Hiccup suddenly realised that he'd been analysing the guy with that critical gaze that had so often been directed at himself. He immediately dropped his head in shame as he berated himself for doing such a thing. He always hated it when people did that to him. It reminded him of how he'd been told the elder wolves scour a nest of newborn pups to look for the runt or any Malborn in the litter- so they could be thrown out, discarded and left out alone on an empty hillside to die... He'd always think of that whenever someone looked him over with that oh so critical gaze... and it always made him nervous- as if they were judging the mistake in his bones, and we're going to take him out to die at any moment.

He felt bad for looking at this wolf in the same way. He knew he'd have that same irrational fear of judgement and getting thrown away to die- that kind of fear was inherent amongst runts and all those who should've been cast out of their packs at an early age. The knowledge that you were only alive through fate's mercy wasn't something you forgot- it left a permanent mark engraved on your soul. Hiccup especially, being both a runt and Malborn, felt the scar especially deeply. Aside from this wolf in front of him, he was probably the only one alive who felt that wound as deeply as he did.

Surviving Malborn were exceedingly rare- the odds of two of them even existing was almost astronomical. The chances of him meeting this one wolf who was, like himself, a runt and a Malborn (not to mention still alive, and on the verge of adulthood like he was)- it was practically impossible! Lightning hitting the same place twice would be more likely to happen than the two of them ever coming across each other- and yet... here they were. Somehow, in spite of everything- every piece of logic that said both of them should've been killed multiple times over- they had survived... and against all odds, they'd found each other.

...He might have overreacted a little when he first came across this wolf, but, what could he say- he panicked. Paranoia made him think that this one, simple stranger was going to murder him at the first chance he got, when he clearly just wanted to make friends. He'd thought you couldn't be too careful in the Outerlands, but perhaps that was wrong- maybe assuming the worst wasn't the best way to go.

He felt like he should apologise for the hostile way he'd reacted to him, but a stubbornness that seemed inherent to his tribe wouldn't let him. Maybe, we should start over, he thought.

'I guess the runt part was obvious for me, huh?' He said, tail sweeping ruefully from side to side. The older wolf seemed to perk up a little bit at the show of friendliness.

'I guess.' The snowy wolf agreed, looking up from the floor- Hiccup ignored his gaze to let him know it was alright; he wasn't a paranoid jerk anymore, he was free act as he wished.

'You know, I never would've have guessed you were a runt if you hadn't told me.' He said wagging his tail. He still struggling to believe this guy was a runt- even if he did have confirmation of his deformity. The white wolf's own tail started picking up and waving through the air.

'Just grew into it, I suppose.' He chuckled, cheerily. 'Maybe you will someday.' He mused. Hiccup snorted in amusement at that. His pelt had never fit right- he could grow to be a hundred and it honestly wouldn't surprise him if it still didn't sit right.

'If i live that long.' He pointed out.

Survival was rough enough for a fully grown pack alpha- let alone two isolated, broken runts stood in a storm at the heart of winter. The snowy wolf dismissed the comment, but then seemed to halt; tilting his head as something occurred to him.

'How did you survive?' He pondered, curiously. 'I mean, I know its possible for someone like us to survive out here, cos I did it- but I can still smell your pack on you. How did you manage to stay with them for so long?'

Hiccup stiffened, slightly, The whole subject of his pack and the way they kicked him out was still quite a tender one- the pain of that kick was still raw no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He stared down at the ground. 'How did you survive?' For the first time, that question really hit home. He wasn't meant to have survived. He should be dead- several times over. In accordance with the laws of the pack, and of nature... He should've been killed... Just like...

He didn't dare follow that tragic thought path any further.

Seeing his closed silence, the snowy wolf seemed to realise the scale of the question he'd laid upon him.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that- I mean, I did, but...' He hesitated, before his head bowed like Hiccup's. 'I just didn't think of it still being big deal for you. I've grown up with the fact that I should be dead... It never really bothered me, cos I just never thought about it...'

Hiccup was silent. That much, he could understand- he'd lived his life pretending he was normal, trying to fit in and ignore the looming fact of his lucky existence- but that was where the similarities trailed off, because when the truth came out for him... it hit him hard.

This wolf couldn't possibly understand what it had been like when his deformity was discovered- he'd never lived with a pack (he could smell that much from him). He'd never had to deal with the pressure and expectations of living with other wolves, the fear of their judgement and scorn... and the painful slam of your former family turning on you- knowing that if you ever saw them again, they'd be chasing you out of their life... That kind of feeling just couldn't be understood by someone who'd never once been a part of a pack.

The white wolf seemed to sense the deep unrest that his question had stirred up, and paused, searching for the words to try and offer him some consolation.

'...Ive never had a pack- and I don't know what it's like to be thrown out of one... But I do know what it's like to be lonely.' He muttered. Looking across to see if his words had any affect; but Hiccup was too deep in the labyrinth of his own mind to even pay them full attention.

Seeing his lack of a response, the snowy wolf glanced up at the stormy grey/white sky above the walls of their tunnel in the heart of the ice plain. He seemed to be listening to the wind.

'Well, the storm won't be letting up for a long time- and this seems as good a place as any to wait it out.' He noticed, settling himself down to lie in the trench of snow, appearing like nothing more than a mound of snow. What? Another one of your 'instinct feelings', Hiccup thought, bitterly- have you got a special weather sense as well that lets you speak with the wind? He was too weary to reply with any of that, though, and just sank silently to the ground opposite the older wolf. He was still utterly exhausted from the effort of having to carve this great, long path across the mountainside single handedly- and with the recent memories that had been dredged up with the conversation, his mind was getting tired too.

He didn't want to admit it, but his emotional unrest lay deeper than the recent rejection from his pack- his emotion turmoil went right back into a whole childhood of pain. All his life he'd had secret thoughts he always refused to say, but constantly gnawed at the back of his mind like the black rot of a diseased tree. But he didn't want to open that vault of unrest- certainly not right now- that door was going to stay shut as long as he could keep it forced that way. He knew the wolf opposite him' silence was was a prompt for him to open up, but wasn't going to. He did not want to say anything, so he wouldn't. He couldn't make him.

A heavy stillness draped over the tunnel of snow, during which the only movement was the slight tug of the raging wind at the fringes of their fur. The moment seemed to last forever and no time at all, but eventually, it was broken.

The white wolf lifted his head- slowly, and gingerly, like he was about to deliver a careful, sensitive message.

'If you like... I could tell you about me- how I survived.' He offered. How he survived... Hiccup thought- now that was a question. How did a wolf with no pack learn to live in the harshness of the wild? How did a newborn pup- a tiny, runty Malborn pup- manage to survive without anyone to look after it? If there was any story worth hearing, it was this one, he thought- and it certainly best sharing his own.

He fixed his eyes on the snow white wolf, raising his ears towards him to show he was listening- even if he wasn't going to actually 'listen' to any sounds, the gesture was still one of curiosity. It showed the attentiveness and interest of the audience- that he wanted to hear what he was going to say.

And thus, with that signal, the white wolf of the wild began his story of survival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hey guys I only have time for a quick note here but regardless I hope you enjoy the story- all reviews are greatly appreciated^^ see you tommorow then**

'By the way, I should apologise, in advance, for the disappointing start.' The wolf began. What? Hiccup thought, curiously, settling himself comfortably like he was listening to one of the elders spinning a tale of their youth. With the extraordinary circumstances- how could it be disappointing? This was how a pup grew to adulthood without anyone to look after it! 'I... don't actually know the beginning of it.' What?

Hiccup's ears lifted up in a startled 'huh?', as he repeated the sentence to himself. He didn't know the beginning of his own life story? How did that work? It was his life- he was there!

'I mean, I just can't remember my time as a pup. The first year or so of my life- poof, gone.' He explained. Hiccup's head lifted off the ground- all weariness forgotten.

'You can't remember the first year of your life!' He reiterated- now very much alert. He'd never heard of such a thing- and the thought of it alarmed him. Loss of memory was something that happened to old wolves, not someone almost on the approach to their prime!

'Yeah.' He confirmed. 'Weird, huh? It's like I just appeared, somehow, and I just kinda knew how to survive out here.'

'You don't remember anything?!' Hiccup stressed, still struggling with the concept. How could he just not know what happened in his early years?! How could he be okay with that?!

That one year shaped and moulded you- it set you up for the future. It was when you learnt everything! To have such a massive memory gap of such a crucial stage in life... It was insane! Did he just wake up one day, with no idea who he was, or where he'd come from? Now that was a thought that truly terrified him. Not knowing was one of the few things that scared him- and to be in the dark about your very beginning... It was just so wrong! He simply couldn't imagine it! How could this wolf have coped with it? How did it not drive him insane?!

'Not even your mother? How you survived? Anything?!' He said, for some reason getting uneasy over something that had happened a long time ago- and not even to himself.

'I don't know... I guess I had a mother, and... I think... I just have this strange feeling I had a sister at some point, but I just really can't remember... Maybe my mum sensed there there was something up with the litter inside her, and went rogue to look after me and the other pups. Maybe some other passing wolf took me in. I could've been raised by a family of arctic foxes for all I know.' He joked, surprisingly at ease with the memory loss that had Hiccup so perturbed. 'But, I guess something must've happened to my mom and my sister, or whoever it was who looked after me- no way could I have survived by myself. Or perhaps something happened to me- I don't have a clue. All I know is that I'm here, somehow: a malborn runt, who, against all odds, survived. It's a shame, really, it probably would've made a really good story.' He said, bringing the story up to a more cheerful note. 'You'll have to make do without the year after I outgrew my milk fangs, but I've still got a good few stories you might like.' He said, diving right back into the story like he was plowing into a snowdrift.

Hiccup had been staring at him the whole time he'd been explaining his past- of lack of one. He really did remember nothing... He could only guess at how terrifying that must've been: waking up a complete stranger to the world. No familiar smells, or faces- no landmarks, or people, that you recognised. Only you- the stranger in your own skin- to accompany you in your journey, as a lone, broken runt, in the harsh reality of the Outerlands. He knew this guy was a lone wolf but having that gap in his memory suddenly made the lone lifestyle seem even lonlier. He got the feeling the older wolf probably wouldn't bring it up, but it had to have been hard scrounging up a way to survive alone.

Even in the worst of times, Hiccup had always had someone around- even if the company had been reluctant, or downright hostile, he'd still had someone to share the storm's beating winds with him; to ease the effort of, and improve the success of, hunting; to take turns running point through the deepest of snow fields. Lone wolves weren't uncommon, he knew... but everything was just made so much easier with a pack- he knew that now... and besides, out of all the lone wolves that existed in the world, how many of them would've had to find a way to survive with a Malborn defect, and the weak strength of a runt? One, he decided- and he was lying right next to him.

He listened as the wolf went on to tell him about the time a slightly crazy, but very quick on her feet she wolf had told him to listen to the birds that she'd claimed were her friends- and how, later that week, he'd been saved by those very same birds when alerted him to the presence of an predator (he'd lost his meal, but at least he hadn't lost his life). He claimed he knew a wolf that had the same colour fur as the golden flowers you could see in the green season- and another that refused to eat rabbit. He even said that an old grizzly, from far up north, had taught him how to fish in iced over rivers. They'd had a hard time 'communicating', apparently, so he just copied the heavy animal as best as he could. Yeah, right. He snorted in disbelief- as if he actually expected him to believe that! Talking to grizzly- what nonsense. The only interactions between grizzlies and wolves, involved fangs and claws- and he spoke as if he'd somewhat befriended one of them?

'What? You don't believe me?' He queried.

'No.' Hiccup responded, chuckling- mirthfully panting softly, as his tail gently beat the ground. That was the best joke he'd heard in a long time. As if a wolf and a bear could ever get along.

'Alright then, disbeliever- I'll show you at the next river we come across.' The white wolf promised, teasing good naturedly. 'But first...' Hiccup looked over to him, curiously. First? Where was this going? 'I want you to tell me your story.' He finished.

Hiccup stilled... He'd known this moment was coming, but that didn't make it any easier... Did he want to tell him? Could he really open up that old wound? A glance at the white wolf told him that the older wolf fully expected him to say no... but still he'd asked... Hiccup found that he'd warmed up to this strange wolf- with his unknown deformity, near invisible, snowy pelt, and cheerful, friendly attitude that seemed to make light of any hardship... And, if he'd managed to make years of struggling for food and survival sound oddly easy- and even fun... maybe he'd be able to do the same with his painful memories. Perhaps he could find a way to turn them around, and make them hurt not so much. Well, if that was what he wanted to do (and he could see, from looking in his crystal blue eyes, that he did), he was going to have his work cut out for him.

'Alright... But it's not a happy story- in fact, I'd say, it's probably pretty dull.' He warned, already slipping back into the bitter state of mind that came to him whenever he thought of his old pack.

'Go on.' The white wolf prompted, reassuringly. There was a strange concern in his eyes, like he was actually bothered about this scrawny sack of tawny fur. Hiccup wasn't looking at his eyes, though- he was too busy preparing himself for the dive into the past. He took a long, steadying breath... and took the plunge into the darkness of his pack's shadow... to that dark day of which he'd always been forbidden to speak of... until now.

'Well, very early on in my life, just as me and the rest of the litter had got weened off milk, a predator got into the den.' Jack's ears flicked up in alarm- he could already sense where this was going. Hiccup hurried on quickly, before he could think about what he was saying and and freeze up. 'My mom and siblings were killed, but I survived- and the only reason I did is because my dad just about got there in time...' ... Dad... He thought, remembering the tough, thickly muscled warrior chief that looked nothing like him... and his head lowered towards the ground with guilt- the same guilt that always filled his mind when he thought about his father.

The guilt of existing.

'It should've been one of my siblings that survived- not me.' He muttered, repeating the words that had been haunting, and following, him his whole life. Nobody ever said it out loud, but he knew they all thought it. 'I'm just the broken runt who should've been cast out to die a long time ago. My dad had everything: a wife, a litter of strong, healthy pups- and then everything was taken away from him, and he was left, with me... I always knew I was a disappointment to him, he never really tried to hide it. I saw the looks he kept giving me when he thought I wasn't looking. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him: I wasn't strong, I wasn't tough- I couldn't even hold my old against a large rat, and I still can't!

'...What kind of son could I ever be to him? My own, stupid, name marked me out as a failure, right from the very beginning... 'Hiccup', they called me... just a hiccup in my dad's previously perfect life. I'm a mistake, in other words- that's all I ever was. It was a mistake I was born, and it was a mistake that I'm still alive. The only reason I'm not dead is because of the pack elder's stupid pity towards my father, because he ended up with a runt like me as his only legacy. A twisted, scrawny Malborn pup.'

'And, if I was born a mistake, then I lived like one too. It was all anyone ever treated me like. I was picked on even worse than the omegas, and no one ever bothered to stop it. 'It was toughening me up', they said 'I should just shut up whining and deal with it'... I was worse than nothing in my pack- and I'm still worse than nothing now. That's all I'll ever be destined for: nothing. I'm just a stupid, broken runt with no worth, no purpose in life, and no chance at survival.'

'...Might as well face it. I'm doomed... I'm just going end up scrounging whatever scaps of food I can find... until some dumb animal comes along, and finishes what that predator started when I was a pup... I was kidding myself thinking I'd ever get into another pack... What pack would ever take me in?' He muttered, with a quiet, miserable whine.

That just about summed up his life... He didn't know why he was even saying all this, but it wasn't like it really mattered. He was going to die anyway; he might as well face it with a weight off his chest.

He'd almost forgotten the white wolf was there. Still lying there... still listening... He had no idea what the older wolf made of all that, but he didn't want to check. He just fixed his eyes on a tiny snowflake that had landed just in front of his nose... It wasn't like he expected the older wolf to care, or anything- he just couldn't seem to stop once he started.

'Not that I expect you to be bothered about all this- about me. No one else is. Not my pack, who hated me- or my father, who was disgusted at my very existance. I guess I just wanted to come to terms with This whole thing before a predator comes and-.' He stilled, as some soft, warm fur brushed against his side.

He felt it wrap his entire left half in a blanket of comfort and reassurance... What was he...? He thought, confused, as he looked up to see to the wolf's snowy white head rest on the top of his back- silently staring at the howling winds of the turmoiling sky, and the ragged trail behind them. The gesture spoke beyond words... it spoke with emotion.

It offered him sympathy and solace- companionship, comfort, and so much more... It reminded him of a better time he nearly couldn't remember. The ancient, almost forgotten memories of when he was a pup... His mother's soft presence forever at his side... radiating warmth, safety... and love... This, now, felt something like that... He'd never been comforted before. His packs attutude had always been 'get a grip, and move on'- and the best you got was a shove to bring you back to reality... For the first time since he couldn't even remember... he felt a tension he never even knew he'd been carrying his whole life leave his body.

So this was what it was like to receive comfort... to be cared for, he thought... He closed his eyes, as he let himself relax with the feeling... and deep within him... He felt something settle... His twisted bone might forever be that way, but in that moment... he felt whole.

He was so lost in the soft lull of the wordless, reassuring embrace, he almost didn't notice the white wolf shift his head to tell him one, simple, powerful, message...

'No one is worthless...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: OMG- I'm so sorry! I almost totally forgot about this! Wow- it's super late, gonna have to make this brief but anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, really appreciate any reviews, love all you amazing people and I'll see you all tommorow at hopefully a more decent hour (with the last chapter)^^**

He didn't know how long they stayed there like that. The sun was covered by grey cloud, so the only indication of time was the white dust that settled slowly on the edges of their fur... But, eventually... Hiccup knew he had to move.

He couldn't stay here forever. As much as he loved this new feeling called comfort, that he'd never before known, it couldn't last...

He flicked an ear to signal his getting up, and the white wolf lifted his head from his side- watching as he stood and shook the snow from his pelt.

'I should get going.' Hiccup told him. It had been nice hanging out with this young wolf, but there was no point sticking around here anymore- and he didn't expect this wolf to stay with him, he'd only be a hindrance. But, to his surprise, the slightly older wolf got up with him.

'Alright then- I'll take first point.' He offered, squeezing past a confused Hiccup to stand before the towering end of their tunnel.

Wait, what? Hiccup thought. What was he doing- he was leaving? This wolf could finally be rid of the miserable burden that was him, what was he still doing here? Why didn't he just go back the way he came from- back towards his freedom? The snowy wolf looked back at him, seemingly just as confused as he was at what was taking so long.

'What?' The snowy wolf asked, glancing back and forth between him and the wall as he wondered why he still wasn't moving.

'What are you doing?' Hiccup asked. The white wolf seemed even more baffled by the question.

'Going in front to clear the snow.' He said. '...That is what taking point is right?' He questioned, clearly unsure of the pack term he'd acquired somehow. Yeah- I know what taking point is, Hiccup thought. That's not what I meant.

'Yeah, but why?' Hiccup pressed.

Why was he still here? Why was he taking point for him? If he was going this was, why not leave him to do all the hard work? The lone wolf's tail swept happily across the air as he responded.

'I thought I already said: us malborn runts gotta stick together, right.' He said, cheerily.

Wait, Hiccup thought... Stick together... It sounded like he could be suggesting...?

'Are you saying we should form a pack?' He asked. A sudden change overcame the wolf. Hiccup had thought he was the most startled by that idea- he was wrong. The white wolf was the perfect picture of pure shock- the question must've had really thrown him off guard, but it sounded as though that was exactly what he was implying? Did he really not know what he was saying? Judging from the reaction, he'd literally just meant they should hang around each other- but he didn't realise he was basically asking to form a pack... But, the look on his face as he skittered about on the spot... It was just too priceless- Hiccup couldn't help himself. His tail swung through the air in silent laughter, repeatedly beating against the snow hysterically!

'Hey- it's easy for you!' The white wolf defended, indignantly. 'You've been in a pack all your life- it's a big deal for me!' He exclaimed. It's still a big deal for me too, Hiccup thought, his head still filled with mirth at the wolf's priceless reaction (that face!).

Forming a pack was a big thing- it was a lifetime commitment for most. You could break it up, sure, but to form a pack meant putting complete faith in each other- trusting the other pack members to watch your back, and help you survive, no matter what that entailed. To anyone, that'd be intimidating. But, he could see where the white wolf was coming from. To someone who'd never been in a pack before, it probably seemed hugely intimidating- and they'd be giving up the freedom of being a lone wolf too. In fact... He was right, it was a stupid idea. This guy was better off as he was- if he ever formed a pack, it would be with someone way better than him. What could he offer this wolf that was worth his freedom?

'Yeah... sorry... You're right.' He apologised. 'I mean, you're clearly all sorted out here- I'd only slow you down.' He told him, dismissing the idea. He hoped it would calm down the wolf's hysterics, and it worked... Sort of. At his words, the wolf did get himself together, but he fixed him with narrow, scowling eyes.

'There you go again, calling yourself worthless. You don't know that, if you don't give yourself a chance to find out what you're good at.' He told him.

'Nothing.' Hiccup replied, almost immediately, like it was the given response. He'd never been any good at anything in his life.

'I'm no good at running or hunting, and I can't wrestle to save my life.' He continued. How was he, in any way, an asset- he was a burden to himself! The white wolf's tail perked up in an attempt to cheer him up.

'Well, you see, that's the thing out here in Nonpack lands. Strength alone doesn't get you far. This might come as a shock to someone from the chunky clan, but there are more important things than muscle.' He said. Hiccup stilled as he heard that... More important things...

All his life, he'd tried to stay open minded, but his pack motto was 'only the strong can belong'... He guessed that'd had a bigger impact on him than he'd realised. In fact, if the wolf who'd said it wasn't literal proof that you didn't need strength to survive out here, he probably wouldn't have believed him.

'You can overcome nearly anything if you use your brain.' A tiny spark of hope started to grow within him. If this guy- who was just like him, a runt and a Malborn- could survive out here, maybe he could too; he wasn't too bad at using his brain. Maybe he shouldn't be digging his own grave just yet.

'Maybe you're right.' He muttered. The snowy wolf lifted his head cockily.

'Of course I'm right.' Hiccup's tail swung side to side slowly- the wolf's childish attitude was just too amusing. But then his tail slowed in confusion, as the wolf's pure white head lowered to the ground, avoiding his gaze.

'Look, er... maybe I overreacted to the whole pack thing. It's not as terrifying an idea as I thought.' He admitted. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? Hiccup thought, his tail starting to pick up once again. 'Hanging out with someone like you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world- and you do need someone who knows the area.' He continues, looking up hopefully.

He was.

Hiccup was amazed. He actually was saying it- he actually wanted to-...

Building joy swung his tail faster.

'Two pairs of eyes make for better hunting.' He agreed, and the white wolf's head perked up, his tail sweeping the air like Hiccup's.

'Yeah?' Hiccup held his breath, as he prepared himself to ask that life changing question, when a sudden thought occurred to him. He couldn't ask him to form a pack with him, if he didn't know his name.

'So, er- I never actually got your name.' He pointed out, awkwardly.

'Oh.' The older wolf muttered, as he looked away- tail tucking between his legs in an embarrassed manner. 'Well, that would be because... I don't really, have, one...' He answered.

Hiccup blinked at this revelation. Really? He thought the idea was a strange one- but, at the same time, it made sense. If he couldn't remember any of his pup years, he obviously wouldn't remember if his parents gave him a name.

'Some of the wolves up North call me 'the frost wolf.' He told him. '... But, I don't think that counts.' No, Hiccup thought- that was like if he was called 'the runt', it wasn't an actual name. This wolf needed a real name to call himself by.

'Didn't anyone ever call you by anything else?' He asked. At the very least, they might get some inspiration from past.

'Well, the grizzly I knew did make this weird noise when he wanted my attention. Maybe that was a name?' He wondered.

Oh yeah- that magically kind bear that just so happened to teach him how to fish? How long was he going to let this joke go on for? Alright- I'll humour you, Hiccup thought. If you insist on playing these strange games with me- sure, I'll play along. Why not?

'What noise was that, then?' He asked, making his doubt of the statement obvious. The unnamed wolf either missed the doubtful undertone, or chose not to react to it- and Hiccup listened as he made the strangest noise he'd ever heard a wolf make.

First, he made a sound that was like a cross between a 'dh' and a 'ch' like he was about to sneeze- then, he looked like he was about to cough up some fur

"-ack.' He finished.

"Dch- ack?' Hiccup copied, questioningly. Was that a real word in bear talk? What was he saying- of course it wasn't. He'd made it up. No way had he got it from an actual bear. Still, this odd 'J-ack' name looked like it was the only lead they had, and he did seem to like it... The only problem was that it wasn't a real word.

'Doesn't exactly translate into body language, does it.' He pointed out, and the snowy wolf's cheerful tail dropped.

'We could make up a gesture for it, but no one else would know it...' He muttered. But the wolf really liked that name didn't he... Think- think! Use that brain of yours for once- think of a way to make that bear sound his name.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed in thought... Frost wolf... J-ack... Silent language... Wait- wasn't there something his old pack used to do with some of the stranger names in the pack?...

The solution hit his head like snow from a weather heavy branch. It wasn't a perfect answer- he wasn't even sure if it was a good one, but that all depended on what the white wolf made of it. He didn't know if he'd like it, but it was worth mentioning, he supposed.

'Why don't we give you two names?' He suggested. 'I call you: "J-ack." He said, making the odd sneezing/cough noise again. 'Or (he made a made a strange gesture, like he was about to make the strange cough sound again, but stopped before making any sound) 'Jack' when it's just us- but, to anyone else, you can be Frost.' He finished.

Gobber and some of the other wolves from his old pack used a similar idea- they had unique names within the pack, but used common words for their names when talking to outsiders. Gobber became Grump, Snotlout became Hooked Fang and Astrid became Storm. He was just Hiccup either way. It had been so long since any outsiders had interacted with the pack, he'd almost forgotten about it- but what would this lone wolf of the Outerlands think of it?

'Genius!' He exclaimed, tail springing up joyfully, as he realised he finally had a name. 'That's great! I finally have a name- a real name! I have a name!' Hiccup could barely read his words with the white wolf bounding around him so happily.

It took a while before the snowy wolf managed to somewhat settle himself down again.

'Seriously, though- that was a really great idea- I'd never have thought of that. I think you'd be a great alpha, you know.' He praised. Hiccup would've been stunned enough by those words alone- but the fact that he actually meant them? He must have heard him wrong. Him? An alpha?!

He knew that it was character than dictated your role in the pack, but he always just thought his lack of strength, and knack for taking beatings, meant he was meant to be an omega (the lowest ranking wolf). He'd truly believed, his whole life, that he was destined for nothing. The lowest, most scowled upon rank- that's all he ever thought he was going to end up being. But... this wolf truly believed he had what it took to be an... an alpha?

The alpha was the highest ranking and honour you could have, though it was possibly the most demanding job in the pack. He or she who was the alpha was the chief- the desicion maker- the one on whom all the other wolves of the pack relied. This wolf really believed he could be all that?

'You really think so?' He whispered, pure amazement almost stifling his silent words.

'Yeah.' The snowy wolf confirmed, without any hesitation or doubt. He really did, Hiccup thought. Jack truly believed he was good enough to hold the position of alpha... and that might mean maybe, just maybe... his dad had been wrong this whole time- and he might, quite possibly, have a true place in this world after all.

Alpha... he thought, savouring the feel of the word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: hey guys! Last chapter already?! I know, but this was always intended to be a small story just messing about with the whole wolf idea, and I've quite enjoyed it so hopefully you have to^^ I'll post a quick update on what's next after this for anyone who's curious, but for this story this is it.**

 **Again I hope you all enjoyed it, you know how much reviews mean to me so a quick comment on what you thought would be really appreciated but that's all for now- see you with the next story!**

'What do you think I'd be?'

Hm? The question shook him out of his dazed reverie. What position would he be? Couldn't he guess? Well, he supposed it was harder to define yourself than to define others. Hiccup thought deeply about it, analysing everything he knew of Jack's character so far. What kind of role would this snowy, peculiar wolf have in a pack?... Eventually... He came to a conclusion, but... he didn't know if he'd be happy to hear it.

'Erm, well... I think you'd be an... omega?' Hiccup told him, tentatively- avoiding his eyes, as he prayed the wolf wouldn't take offense to it.

'I don't know that one.' The snowy wolf admitted, and Hiccup relaxed in relief. He didn't know it. He had no idea of the omega's distasteful reputation (he wasn't too surprised he didn't recognise the term- the lowest ranks of the pack did tend to be forgotten in everyday society).

'...Is that bad?' Jack asked, reluctantly, picking up on his uneasy aura, and flood of relief.

'No! No... Not really.' He reassured him, quickly. 'It just means you stop everyone getting grumpy, and try to keep them happy.' They just end up being scratching posts if anyone gets in a bad mood, he thought, but he didn't say that bit out loud.

What he said was true, though- though the only reason he was so tense is because some (well... most) wolves would've taken offence to that answer. The role of omega wasn't that bad- it was a relatively well respected, necessary (and for the most part enjoyable), job. It was just also a part of their job to let everyone take their frustrations out on them, so as to avoid rising tempers, arguments or even minor feuds within the pack.

Wolves above that rank often didn't like being associated with it, but Jack seemed pretty proud of his new title.

'I'd say that fits me pretty well.' He agreed, happily. Well... now they knew where they fit in, and they both knew each other's names... It was time to stand up tall and ask the question.

He was still unsure if the lone wolf would accept... He could only hope he would say yes.

'I guess we might as well make it official, then.' He started, lifting his head high into an upright stance. 'Will you, Jack Frost, watch over me as I will do, guard me against predators and aid me in future hunts. Will you accept me for all that I was, all that I am and all that I will be...' He declared, reciting the oath of the pack.

He held his breath as he waited for an answer... would he refuse? It was a huge commitment. Perhaps he didn't trust him enough- maybe he'd decide he just didn't want to be tied down. There were so many reasons he could choose from to say no... and yet...

'I will.' He accepted.

Hiccup's tail froze... Then it started waving again at twice the speed. He said yes! The snowy wolf looked just as excited- his tail going even faster than Hiccup's as he jumped forwards to nip playfully at his nose. The tawny wolf gave a light shove back, somewhat dazed. That was the first time he'd received a little play bite like that didn't leave him bruised or upset. Was this what it was like have a friend? He wondered. No, he decided. This was the beginnings of companionship.

He looked at the wolf that had already done more to comfort and reassure than anyone in his old pack ever had... And he was happy. Out here, with him, in what he'd believed to be the scariest place known to wolves... he was feeling more at home than he had in his whole life.

'Alright, then. Where to first, alpha boy.' Alpha boy? Hiccup thought... Alpha boy... He was an alpha now. This tiny, deformed, little runt had actually managed to become a chief. Against what his dad and the rest of his pack had thought, he had become someone of worth... Perhaps he always had been. After all it was your character that sorted you into the role suited best... And to think... He'd been an alpha all along, and he'd never even knew it. It had just taken this snowy white wolf with a bear's name to show him.

Take that, Snotlout. He thought. Look at your disappointing son now, father. I'm an alpha now- and I no longer need your approval. I'm my own wolf now- in my own pack- with a wolf that accepts and cares about me far more than you ever did.

He lifted his head, proudly- his eyes sparkling with new life, as he looked at his new pack mate. The miracle wolf that had transformed a broken wolf- dispirited, alone and left for dead- into an alpha, in the space of just a few hours.

Jack was waiting impatiently for his answer. Where should we go next?... Hiccup mulled the question over in his head. In fact, 'What' was a much better question. Running through that snow field alone had really tired him out, and he could go for a bite to eat right now- not something huge. Just a snack to-. Got it! He knew just the thing.

'Let's head towards nearest river.' He told his guide. 'I'm hungry- and I need to see this ice fishing of yours with my own eyes.' He challenged.

'You got it.' The wolf replied, attempting a pack salute. Hiccup pretended he didn't just completely fail the gesture. His tail swung through the air in amusement. This was his pack now. A guy who didn't know what an omega was, fished like a bear, and failed at the simple pack salute.

He watched as the snow ahead of him cleared magically by the near invisible wolf of snow, and followed behind him. Why did he seem so much better at this than him? Probably, he'd had a lot more practice. He thought, as he decided that; you know what? He didn't care. Maybe this guy was a little quirky- he had been alone in the Outerlands his whole life, and he was actually incredibly world wise- even if he couldn't even take himself seriously. But, actually, Hiccup liked that about him. He never seemed to stay too depressed- even managing to cheer a pessimist like Hiccup up. Besides, there was nothing wrong with quirky. Some of the best wolves he knew were quirky- Gobber always seemed to be missing a few brain cells, but he was still a great babysitter... and... well, it was just Gobber.

The two of them were going to be a great pack together- or he hoped so, anyway. Maybe they'd bump into a few more crazy wolves, who talked to birds and wouldn't eat rabbit. He wouldn't be against a little adventure either. Why not? He had his own pack now, he could do anything he wanted.

But something nagged at him... something he was meant to do... But what?... Pack... Pack...

His ears shot up as he remembered.

"Wait." He yelped, calling ahead to the snowy wolf who skidded to a stop in front of him, looking startled at the sudden sound.

'Huh? What?' He asked, confused at why they were stopping.

'I just remembered something. New packs are meant to announce themselves to other packs with a howl.' He recalled, his mind going back to the times he'd tried to find his howl as a pup. Gobber had taught him an omega's howl, but it never quite sounded or felt right to him... and now he knew why. He was an alpha- and he bet the powerful, core resonance of an alpha's howl would suit him much better.

He almost started to howl right there and then, but at that moment, he noticed the white wolf's tail shaking nervously between his legs.

'Does it have to be howling?' He asked, subdued. Hiccup was taken back by this... He was afraid. He'd never seen the wolf afraid of anything before- and it was over howling? What was so terrifying about a howl?

'Why?' He asked, wondering if something had happened to make him fear it. He knew lone wolves didn't howl much, since they just didn't have the numbers to make it any decent kind of warning or call, but to be afraid of it... Perhaps he'd never howled before?

'It's just...' He started, nervously. 'I get nervous when it comes to howling... I've never been that good at it- and... I haven't done it in years.' Why would howling make you nervous? Hiccup wondered. He got the feeling the wolf was about to tell him, but then changed his mind at the last minute.

But, if was nervous about being out of practise, he didn't have to worry about that. He was relatively new to it too- he had an brand new howl to try out. Surely, he couldn't be that bad.

'Come on, I'm sure you'll be fine.' He reassured him. 'Besides, I'll probably do terrible too- it's my first time doing an alpha's howl.' He explained. The wolf still looked unsure. He really was afraid of it, wasn't he... But Hiccup knew he could do it- he just needed a little push.

He tilted back his head to the slowly dying storm, and released a strong, steady howl... Just like his father's had been. The alpha's howl had to be steadfast and dependable. It was the foundation for all the other howls, and the centre of the pack's strength... and it felt... right.

The mewling howl of the omega had always felt wrong to him, but this? This was his calling. This was who he was meant to be. The howl fit him, like a pelt should do... and, for once in his life... His slightly too large pelt felt like it fit on him too. He felt whole. Even his twisted leg felt like it was a true part of him. This was who he was. This was his life. This was his howl.

But, where was Jack's?

He thought for sure Jack would've started his howl once he started, but... No... Nothing but a hollow silence surrounded his lone howl. Where was he? He wondered. He wasn't going to just leave him to howl alone was he?

Then, he heard it... The strangest, single most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

What was that? He thought, mesmerised. It seemed to merge with his howl perfectly... Was it the wind? It sounded like the wind... If the wind had a voice, this would be it. It was almost like birdsong, but not quite... an odd, but entrancing whistling interweaving throughout it. He lowered his head for a moment as he paused for breath... and then saw the source of the sound. It was Jack's howl.

How? He thought, listening to the sound that simply seemed too beautiful to be any wolf's howl. It seemed to fill the air with an unearthly kind of music- like the howl that had become one with the wind. How was he doing it?... And then he realised.

That's why he was so nervous about it. He'd almost forgotten, but it was obvious now. He'd wondered what it was that was making him unwhole- and now he knew. It wasn't enough that he would've heard it with the odd 'J-ack' noise he made earlier, but it was glaringly obvious in his howl. He could see why he'd be nervous about it... But he thought it sounded beautiful.

He lifted his head back into another howl to join Jack's whistling music once again- only this time, he knew exactly where that whistle had come from. It was something that made him who he was- and what connected the two of them.

They were two Malborn runts, after all- finding completion with each other. Alone, they were broken, but now they were together, they'd become whole. Hiccup's leg no longer felt quite so twisted- and was sure the permanent, small hole in Jack's throat would no longer feel quite so large anymore.

... And as he listened to the whistling howl spin its otherworldly music into the air, like a song of the spirits, Hiccup felt something new settle over him. Something he'd always longed to feel, but never once had. He'd always wondered what it was like to feel this way... but he felt sure this was it.

Stood there, with that snowy wolf who'd somehow become his kindred spirit in the space of a few hours... he felt at home.

He'd finally found where he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty then^^ so that's that story- on to the next one! I had this one planned for a while but I botched up the beggining the first time round. Now though I have a much better idea of what I want so the next story will be..**

 **G.A. Guardian Angel)**

 **Those of you who've read Symphony of a Spirit will already know about it but for those you don't here's a quick summary**

Guardian Angels nowadays are more like Nanny McPhee on budget than Cinderella. At least that's how my new G.A. describes it... Honestly, I wasn't expecting a fairy godmother to be a guy.

 **Hope you guys are excited for it- can't wait to share it with you^^**

 **I have a little exerpt I could show you guys if you want- let me know if you want to see that, and I'll post it up^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Where I belong Epilogue

 **Authors note: hey guys^^ I know I said the last chapter was the last one, but I just thought of the idea for this Epilogue and thought it would be a much better ending^^ anyways feel free to review- I hope you liked the story! (I have been procrastinating with the new story, but hopefully I can get on with it now)^^ see you then!**

Everything was in place, Stoick thought, crouching low into the snow. The rest of the pack was strategically placed around the blissfully ignorant herd of lazy bison that searched the colourless landscape for scraps of food. Everyone had gotten into position without a single hitch, the herd had no idea they were here- that young sentry (Fishlegs, if he remembered right) had scouted the land well. Everything, so far, was going according to plan... but there was always an element of luck, no matter how well you set up the hunt.

He glanced across to Astrid- the strong beta once again proving her hunting prowess, as she silent communicated the list of potential targets. It was down to him to narrow it down to one animal. He analysed each one... Astrid was very good at picking our the physical weaknesses in the herd, but it took an Alpha's eye to read the character of the animals. Knowing which would be the more likely to stray from the herd was essential. Once they'd seperated it from the rest of the herd, they were halfway there.

That one, he decided.

An old cow that lagged at the edge of the herd- age had started to seize up her joints (desperation would soon free them up again, but it could work in their favour)- but more importantly, she seemed senile. The old bison was grumpily avoiding the rest of the herd- and that was exactly what he was looking for.

He wordlessly sent the position of the target to every wolf within sight of him- knowing that those wolf would transmit that message to the rest of the entire pack. He glanced round the set up one more time... Would the twins be suitable for the front lines? They were meant to help goad and split the cow out of the safety of her herd, but they had a tendency to wander off task, and their stupidity was second to none. Still, their reckless attitude was an asset on the front lines- it meant they were more likely to get closer to the stampeding herd than most would dare. He'd decided to give them a chance, and besides- he had the ever dependable Gobber down there to keep them in line. If he trusted anyone in this pack, it was the old beta who'd first accepted his offer to form a pack with him.

He remembered Snotlout (a much younger, far more arrogant beta, who's attitude he couldn't say he cared for much) had asked to be put in the important position- but that was why he was the Alpha, and Snotlout followed his orders. He might be a strong wolf, but he was a long way from being fit to lead others. He was much too headstrong and impulsive- and self centred to the point of disregarding the safety of others. He didn't use his brain enough- Hiccup had often pointed that...

Hiccup...

His poor, little pup...

He was all he had left of his dear, beloved Valka- their only surviving pup... And the pup that he turned his back on, threw out, and left in the cold to die. His poor, lost, tiny, helpless broken, runty pup. He could only hope he'd found his mother and siblings again... and joined them in the greats spirits that watched over them from on high... He probably didn't even last ten suns after he left. A wolf who was Malborn and a runt could not survive without a pack- and no pack would ever take such a wolf in. There's nothing he can do about it now- he's gone... but still, the guilt refused to leave him alone.

He'd left him... he'd abandoned him... His only son. He'd cast him out to die. He'd killed him. Whether he met his end through a bear, or a wolverine- his blood was on his claws...

But, he had to move on.

He was the Alpha. He had to be strong... But there wasn't a day went by, he didn't regret what he did. Even if he knew he'd do the exact same thing if it happened again, he felt the punishment for having done so.

His son... his boy...

He was just too small to survive on his own. He'd known he wouldn't be able to make it without him and yet he still turned his back on him... And he still gave the order than he was to be gone by the next full moon. He'd sent the boy to his death. His only son... Hiccup... he thought. If he was here, then... well, he would've been a liability in no matter where he was- and probably would've ruined the hunt, but at least he wouldn't be dead. He had his mother's keen eyes and mind, but he just didn't have the strength to make anything out of it... At least he couldn't be hurt anymore. The was the only thought that consoled him.

He got a grip on himself. Holding on to the past wasn't going to feed his pack- he needed to stand strong. He had the survival and wellbeing of each and every one of the wolves under his care on his shoulders- he couldn't afford to falter. A single mistake, and it could mean more good wolves go up to join Hiccup and his dear sweet Val in the spirits of the sky. No- he had to give the pack his full undivided attention. He couldn't waste his time idling on the past. Fail or succeed, the result of this hunt depended on him.

He sent a silent, near invisible signal across the broad semi circle of wolves surrounding the herd- and watched as, one by one, the responses came back.

'Ready.'

'Ready.'

'All set.'

'Waiting on your command.'

'We're all ready, on your command, sir.' Astrid replied, last of all.

Good, he thought. Now they just needed an opportunity- something that would just about tip the balance in favour of their hunt.

'Stay on alert.' He told the silver beta- trusting her to relay the message, as he focussed his attention on the herd in front of him.

He made himself acutely aware of everything... The slight wind that everyone was carefully placed to use in their favour... The hot, lazy musk of the bison, and the constant bustle of ever shifting snow underneath their hooves... The smell of their breathes... The occasional sound of a contented grunt... He discounted none of it. Anything could be the deciding factor in this deadly game of predator and prey. He took a moment to quickly sweep his eyes around his pack, to make sure none of them were letting their guard down... But his gaze, unexpectedly, halted on Gobber.

The battle scarred wolf was distracted by something- looking far off to their left.

'Hold on, what's he doing?' Stoick read. The older wolf might not've been making any gestures, but Stoick had known his old pack mate so long, simply reading his expression told him everything he needed to know.

He tried to see what he was looking at, and squinted, as he followed his gaze... He noticed a crouched shadow in the near distant trees to his left. The wind shielded the shadow's scent from him, but he could vaguely identify it's shape.

Wolf.

He was sure of it. It was staring intently at the herd, like he'd been doing just moments before. It was the exact same gaze- the gaze of a hunter, searching for an opportunity to attack the herd. But, wait- hold on. He noticed some tiny twitches of movement come from the distant shadow. It was communicating with someone? He cast his gaze out over the snow, to see who he was signalling... but he couldn't see anything. That wasn't right- he could see the entire expanse of white laid out before him, and there was no place to hide on the open plateau, so what were they doing? Were they communicating with the snow? Had it lost itself to madness?

He didn't know what to make of this. The wolf, whoever they were, obviously didn't know Stocik and his pack were there, or they wouldn't have tried to intrude on their hunt. Still, there was no chance that lone wolf could pose a threat to them. He'd be able to see if he had a pack with him, so in that, at least, they carried no threat. But, he couldn't afford to have some amateur, lone Outlander screw up his hunt.

How to deal with this? He wondered.

Just was just considering sending someone over to subdue the intruder (and hope it didn't make enough noise to alarm the herd)- he saw the shadow make a single, quick signal.

The signal to attack.

The snow exploded and lunged at the herd.

No, wait- that couldn't be the snow... Could it? What was he seeing? He couldn't make sense of it. The snow was flying up from the ground, scattering the bison- every time he thought he saw a glimpse of something within the snow, more snow flew up to obscure his vision. All he could see was wildly flying white, like something was burrowing at top speed through the snow- no, he decided: running.

Something in that mess of white was chasing the animals- in fact... He replayed the moment the snow had first exploded in his mind... That positioning... Not too close, and not too far. The perfect place to stand the best chance of singling an animal from the herd- and not just any animal: the exact same old cow he'd chosen to go after. The wolf in the shadows. So this was what it was signalling. It was smart- smart enough to pick out the weakest animal, as he had. And positioning its attack force in such a way as to break the target away from the herd almost instantly? That took brains- lots of it.

He watched the snow beast pursuing the old bison- leading it round, and round... The cow was starting to get exhausted, he could tell- but the beast behind it showed no signs of tiring. He suddenly became aware of the rest of the herd stampeding away... right where some of his wolves were stationed.

'Get everyone out of there. We gather here, and hold our ground.' He ordered. While I decide what to do about this, he finished in his head. Astrid saluted, and ran off towards the endangered pack members- flicking her ears to send the message ahead of her as she ran to help.

Gobber was one of the first at his side as he continued to watch the chase in front of him. It took a long time for one of these animals to time, but whatever was chasing it wasn't giving it a break.

'Smart that one.' Gobber commented, looking towards the wolf in the distant shadows. Stoick turned to look too, to see that they were sending out flurries of constant signals to the snow beast on the ground: warnings, directions, instructions... Indeed- this was a smart wolf they were dealing with. But, what should they do about it. The rest of his pack slowly gathered behind him, watching the strange spectacle unfold- waiting to see what he made of it. But he wasn't sure. Not yet.

The bison was quite tired now- the speed born of its desperation starting to falter and make it stumble. Now was the time to act with the main attack, he thought, wondering what the shadow wolf would to next. No sooner had he thought that, than the hidden wolf had burst out of its cover- running towards the snow beast, and the animal it chased.

A tawny, brown male- at the younger side of full grown, with a slight, muscular build that seemed equal parts suited to strength and speed (with a slight advantage on speed).

He watched as it joined the snow beast at the back of the animal... but no attack was made. What were they doing? He wondered. The kill was theirs for the taking- the moment to attack was now! And yet, none of them made the leap... But then he recognised the way they were moving- one running either side at the back end of the animal. That wasn't a combat formation- that was a herding formation. It looks like they're leading the animal to something, he noticed, as they carefully steered the old cow to the mountain side of the clearing. What were they up to? He wondered. A lightning fast streak of black above the hunting wolves- gone in the time it took him to notice, but he was sure it was there. It was headed towards the front of the chase.

Barely a few seconds later- it pounced.

Leaping out from an overhead ridge so powerfully that, in the mere seconds it was airborne, it seemed to be flying. Another wolf. Stocky, but agile. Definitely more powerful than the tawny one- and yet... it was strange, but he felt sure that this black wolf was a lot younger than the brown wolf... and yet they were almost the same size?

In the time it took him to notice that, the dive bombing black wolf had slammed into the side of the bison. It's tired, age weakened hooves crumpled under the impact, and it crashed onto its side. The two wolves, and whatever that snowy beast was, took action the moment it fell... and then it was over.

The bison was still.

Incredible, Stoick thought, as he watched the snow settle... Three wolves, he thought, as the settling dust revealed an identically coloured wolf. Just three, simple wolves had managed to take down an animal that even he, with his herd of many, would've struggled to bring down. He'd spent so long in such a large pack, he'd forgotten such small numbers could even achieve such a thing. It was no small feat to bring down an animal that size... But now the hunt was over, he felt his entire pack's eyes rest on him.

He thought hard about what had just happened, and how to respond. There was no avoiding a confrontation with those wolves now- he wasn't going to just turn away a free meal, but there was no telling how they'd react.

'Lets go.' He told the pack.

'Don't do anything unless I give the order.'

It wasn't long before they were noticed. The twenty strong pack was hard to miss.

The tawny wolf was the first to notice. He lifted his head up, and stiffened somewhat... The expression on the face was inscrutable- and, try though he might, Stoick simply couldn't tell what he was thinking. They might be approaching neutrally, but this could turn violent very soon, if either of them initiated a fight. He could easily run these three wolves off their kill- he already knew that. Really, it should be a question of whether or not these three were going to fight for their food, or retreat... So why was he so reluctant to do it. Why was something, deep down, telling him to refrain from an attack? Taking that kill was in the pack's best interests, and yet... he couldn't give the order.

The black wolf was the next to notice. Following the first wolf's gaze, he moved closer to the tawny wolf- fur bristling, as he fixed the pack with a warning glare. The beta, Stoick decided. What about that snowy wolf that still somehow seemed abnormal to him? It glanced up at them... but then decided it didn't care, and carried on eating- tail lazily waving through the air, as small, telltale movements said it was just casually continuing a conversation with one of the other two. Either it didn't notice the tense atmosphere building around it, or it was deliberately ignoring it.

Stoick had no idea what to make of it. The way it's tail swept the air, like it was trying to casually diffuse the tension spoke as if he was some strange kind of omega, but this wasn't like any omega he'd ever seen. Where was the deference to the other members of the pack? It was like he considered himself an equal among them. And where were the scars that would bear testament to the frustrations that had been taken out on it? He didn't understand that wolf- and he certainly didn't trust it. There was something unnatural about it. A wild ignorance, like it'd never been raised by a pack. He didn't like that. Anything that didn't follow pack law, or pack traditions, set him on edge. He didn't like it. He'd have to ask one of the other wolves to keep an eye on that one- when they weren't being scrutinised for any movements that might be a signal to attack.

They were almost there now.

The white wolf's head came up again, lazily smacking his lips as he gave the pack a second glance- then he stopped... A slow realisation dawned on it... And its eyes narrowed into a cruel, accusing glare. This wasn't a warning, like the black wolf's glare... This was something else.

The white wolf's piercing, blue eyes seem to burn straight into him. I know what you did, they said... and I'm not going to forget it.

Turning away from those disconcerting blue eyes (secretly rattled by their accusations), Stoick instead turned his attention back to the tawny brown wolf. The Alpha, he presumed. He was keeping his face incredibly impassive. He didn't betray a single word he was thinking... Why? Stoick thought... Why, the more he walked, did this wolf stir something in him? Why did he somehow seem oh so familiar, even though he'd never seen him before... That tawny fur... and the way one of its feet pointed ever so slightly out to one side... Something about that foot really nagged at him. But he just couldn't, for the life of him, think where he could've seen this well grown Alpha before.

His pack finally reached the freshly brought down carcass, and the three wolves that brought it down. That nagging sensation was unending now. He knew that wolf- he was sure of it now. But, he just didn't know how.

The white wolf kept glaring at him with those unnerving accusations: your fault... your fault... your fault...

There was silence on the snowy field, but for the howl of a distant wind tugging at their fur... Then the inscrutable, tawny wolf finally spoke.

'Chasing me away from this kill, like you did from your life?' He challenged.

'Dad.'

He finished- that lone word digging more daggers of blame into his heart than the white wolf's stare ever could. It burned down on him with a cruel, but righteous, message: if you even deserve to be called that. No, it was worse than that. It was: if you even want this past disappointment to call you that. But the moment was all the more damning, because, in that moment... he knew this was him. His lost son he'd always believed to be dead.

Hiccup.

Their eyes met... and a silent conversation passed between them with no movement.

'You're alive?'

'No thanks to you.'

'Hiccup, I-. How? I-... I-...' As Stoick's stunned, stubborn mind searching for the words of an apology that refused to surface, he was cut off.

'I don't care about what you have to say.' Hiccup's finished- evenly, but heavily. There was an odd conflict in his eyes. He blamed him- he definitely blamed him for leaving him, alone, and kicking him out the pack... But he understood. Even then, though, he didn't like it.

It took all of Stoick's will not to crumple and wither under his stare. It gathered all his guilt and regret together and turned it into a kick to the gut... And the fact that this was his only son pained him like nothing else.

Still expressionless, the tawny wolf moved his burning eyes from his father's, but their gaze refused to leave him alone. The once outcast wolf looked down at the the pack that had dismissed him and said nothing... Then he firmly swept his ear towards the corpse. It was gesture that normally meant that they were welcome to share the meal, but it was done in such a commanding way that none of them dared do any different.

Since when has that little mistake of a runt become someone they just couldn't refuse the orders of?

With that, the tawny wolf turned his back on the confrontation, and went back to his dinner. Stoick's pack nervously moved forwards, around their frozen Alpha- some of them moving straight into the meat, others waiting their turn behind them.

They could eat pretty much anywhere they could, but any time one of them came close to approaching Hiccup, the black wolf let out a menacingly low growl of warning. The white wolf, however, abandoned the meal entirely and started wandering off towards the gathered crowd of from the other pack.

'Frost.' Hiccup signed to him, the moment he caught the slightly older wolf moving. A silent understanding passing between them, before they both carried on. Stoick thought he recognised a slight warning tone as Hiccup signed the wolf's name- almost like a kind of 'don't do anything stupid'... Apparently the wolf had reassured him he'd behave himself, but Stoick didn't trust him.

'Astrid.' The silver grey beta looked at him in attention, immediately. 'Keep an eye on that one.' He told her- subtly so that no one else would notice. His eyes fixed on that ever so slightly unnatural white wolf. She stealthily accepted the Alpha's command, and moved off to follow behind the strange wolf.

With the pack eating (or else waiting to eat), Stoick had a moment's peace and quiet to himself... He didn't know what to think. He'd lost his appetite...

His son was alive... After all this time... Not only that- he was an Alpha now! Strong, smart, respected (and, from what he could tell, happy). He'd been a bit of a late bloomer but it he'd really grown into an incredible wolf, out here in the wilderness... and he'd had nothing to do with it.

He knew for a fact Hiccup would never forget. When he'd looked at him... there'd been a hardness in his eyes that said he would never forget... And how could he? He'd thrown him out into the wild, expecting him to die out there. No, he wouldn't forget- nor would he expect him to... But, he wondered if he'd ever be able to forgive him.

Hiccup half watched Jack wandering off into the pack, in that casual 'don't care that there's a dozen wolves around me who could easily rip my throat out' kind of way he always did. He acted cocky to the point of arrogance- even if he wasn't, he just liked being annoying.

'Escuse me, do you know where I can find Snotlout? I'm looking for Snotlout? Hey, where's Snotlout? Does anyone know where a 'Snotlout' is? Snotlout?' Hiccup lost track of what he was saying, as he stopped watching- though he couldn't help but notice a dark, muddy brown wolf suddenly decide to duck into the crowd. Hiding away from the strange white wolf, who somehow knew his pack name. Hiccup couldn't help but let his tail swing slightly in amusement. Jack was going to have a hard time finding him- his white fur might blend in with the snow, but it stuck out like lone tree in the middle of the rusty brown pelts that Snotlout merged into with ease.

Hiccup knew what he was doing; the snowy wolf was getting back at Snotlout on his behalf. If it was anyone else but Jack, he would've been nervous, but, when it came to the slim wolf, punishment took the form of humiliation. Harmless, but satisfying- and Hiccup had to admit, it felt good to know someone was tying off that particular loose end that he was too kind (and perhaps too afraid) to tie off himself.

That dumb idiot always was thinking of him- trying to keep his tail high and wagging, and a spring in his step. He only hoped he made it a bit of a spectacle- he couldn't help but want to see this. Jack vs Snotlout: sly and tricksy vs dumb and brawny. Who knows what would happen? Well, he did- and it didn't look good for Snotlout.

'Well, would you look at that? A runt and an Alpha. Who woulda thought it, eh?'

Hiccup's tail perked up a little, as he turned towards his old friend/babysitter.

'Hey Gobber.' He greeted.

'Long time, no see, huh?' The older, battle scarred wolf pointed out, good naturedly. 'I remember when you were just an oversized little ratty thing that couldn't even open it's eyes, and look at you now. Finally grown into that pelt, huh?.'

'Yeah, I guess so.' He agreed. He hadn't really thought about it, but he supposed he had grown more confident in himself- and nowadays the only time he felt like a runt was when he was stood next to Toothless. Speaking of whom, the younger wolf growled softly at the old wolf, in warning.

'Easy, Toothless.' Hiccup reassured him. 'He's an old friend.' The black wolf reluctantly stopped growling, but he kept a keep watchful eye on his Alpha.

'Toothless?' Gobber questioned. 'He looks like he had plenty of teeth to me.' He noticed. Hiccup's tail wagged in amusement, as he remembered how the young wolf had got his name.

'Yeah, well, 'snow for brains' over there didn't know pups were born without teeth. It was running joke that turned into his real name.' Hiccup explained. 'We found him abandoned in the snow, and we both felt a connection with him... We all have something not quite right with- and the only reason he was out there was because he's missing half a tail. That wouldn't stop him surviving, so we decided to take him in... Besides, me and-' He started signing 'Jack' before he realised Gobber didn't know the word. '-Frost just couldn't stop thinking... it could've been us there. Kicked out, stranded and left for dead- all because of something we just couldn't help. We couldn't have just left left a pup to die- let alone one like us...'

The two of them went back to eating, as Gobber thought over his words.

'When you say you and.. Frost, was it? Were alike- you mean...?' The older wolf queried, tactfully.

'We're all Malborn.' Hiccup confirmed. 'Its strange, really- the only non runt in our pack is the pup- and it's so weird to think he's gonna outgrow us both one day.' He thought out loud, chuckling.

Gobber seemed to think this over some more, as he tore a hearty mouthful from the recent kill.

'So this 'Frost' guy...?' He questioned, looking at the tawny wolf sideways. 'What's he like?' He said, but Hiccup could tell this was more than just curiosity asking. The old wolf wanted to make sure Hiccup had a good, steady pack mate looking after him. He was about to answer, when he noticed a pair of discreetly hidden, ice blue eyes slyly watching their conversation. Time to have a little fun, he thought.

'Childish. A little bit full of himself. Doesn't know when to stop talking. Completely oblivious to any annoyed glares you send at him. He never takes anything anything seriously, can't even do a proper pack salute, and he's ridiculously stupid sometimes.' Hiccup listed, looking at the aforementioned wolf. The priceless scowl on the nosy wolf's face quickly turned to alarm, and he sloped off as he realised he'd been found out (going back to searching for Snotlout, no doubt).

With that taken care of, Hiccup looked back at Gobber.

'But, when you get past all that, he's not that bad. He's determined, stubborn as a buffalo, and sticks by your side no matter what. He always tries to lighten the mood, and does whatever it takes to keep me and Toothless happy. He might be a little quirky, and a bit immature, but I wouldn't have him any other way. He's definitely an idiot, but he's an idiot that I'm stuck with... and, honestly, I don't think I'd be able to get away from him if I tried.' Hiccup finished, answering truthfully now that there were no unwanted eyes watching their conversation.

Gobber seemed satisfied at his answer.

'Looks like you've got yourself a keeper there, lad.' The older wolf complimented, and Hiccup had to admit.. It felt good. He felt somewhat pleased that the old wolf had accepted, and approved of, his companion. Despite what he continuously told himself about his old pack's opinions not mattering, it was nice to know that the old wolf was happy for him. He was his old babysitter, after all- and he didn't hold much against old, battle scarred Gobber.

'Yeah, he-.' Hiccup began, only to realise that the White wolf was nowhere to be seen. He had no idea where he was. That was never a good thing.

Hiccup often thought he had to babysit two pups around here. The bad thing was that the oldest in their pack acted like the youngest- Jack got into more trouble than Toothless ever did. Leaving that trickster unattended almost always invited disaster.

'Where did he go?' He muttered, trying to seek him him out. Gobber noticed his concern.

'Er, Hiccup?' The older wolf said, getting his attention. 'Last I heard he was after Snotlout, and- not that I'd be complaining, that wolf's had something coming to him for a long time- but I'm not sure Stoick would be able to turn a blind eye to one of your pack attacking his- and I don't think you wanna see Snotlout hurt the guy.' Gobber pointed out. And normally, he'd be right.

If it wasn't Jack, he would probably be terrified of all of the the above- but Jack was a special little snowflake. He didn't have to worry about that.

'Relax, Gobber.' He told the old beta. 'He's both too smart, and too dumb, to do anything like that. He'll be brutal on his pride, but he won't leave a scratch anywhere else.' He explained. Gobber seemed to get what he was saying.

'A tricksy devil, then, eh?' he noticed 'Well, I'm gonna have to bid you goodbye, then. I think I'm gonna go and watch the show.' The elder wolf said, biding him farewell with a merry wave of his tail.

'See ya, Gobber.' Hiccup muttered in amusement, his own tail gently sweeping the air happily.

But, just before the old wolf left; he paused, and looked back.

'You done good, lad.' He told him, silently, and Hiccup lifted his head a little. A piece of unrest left behind by his past finally settling inside him...

And yet...

He saw another wolf working her way towards him, stopping by Gobber on the way. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he read the conversation.

'Gobber, keep an eye on that one for me. I've got an old friend to meet.' Eye on that one? He knew what she really meant. He wasn't dumb- he knew Astrid well enough to notice when she was on duty. This, just now, was her passing her job onto Gobber. 'Keeping an eye on that one' meant 'watching Jack'. Of course. That was just like his dad. Never trusting in anyone, or anything, outside of his pack. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed (though he couldn't say he was surprised). Didn't his dad at least trust his judgement enough to know that he wouldn't let any potentially dangerous pack members run amock?

And there was something else about that statement that annoyed him too... 'An old friend', she called him. He didn't recall her ever calling him a friend- he didn't recall her ever even wanting to be associated with the same airspace as him. Why the sudden interest now? Well... He could guess why... And it made him nervous. Whether or not he wanted to face this right now, he didn't really have a choice. She was coming to him anyway- and besides... this would probably be his only chance to say this... and he'd been waiting a long time to do so.

'Toothless, go check up on Jack, would ya? You know what he's like.' He told the young wolf. The black wolf looked confused at the sudden request, but obediently loped off towards white wolf. In truth, though, Hiccup didn't really need the black wolf to check up on Jack... He just wanted this to be private.

He watched, as the silver grey Astrid approached him- just as regal and beautiful as ever...

"I am." The muddy brown wolf beneath him growled. Finally! Jack thought. That wolf was so stubborn! He was refusing to say anything he wanted him to, and he just wouldn't stop squirming. Of course, he was much more stubborn, and had placed himself perfectly to show the arrogant wolf no mercy, and no escape.

'Sorry? I didn't hear that?' He taunted, milking the moment for all it was worth. "I'm a dumb, stinking rat!" Snotlout spat out, snarling.

Oh, that was satisfying. Jack thought. It was music to his ears. Not only had he got an apology from him- oh no. He'd got him confess that Hiccup was the better wolf, and even admit that he was a stinking, dumb rat! It was brilliant! And the adoring audience was loving the show just as much as he was. He was really regretting putting so much as a claw on his Hiccup now, wasn't he?

Good.

He hopped off the larger wolf, and trotted away- tail waving high in the air. He'd had his fun with him. Payback felt good.

He wondered if Hiccup had seen it? The public humiliation, as a much smaller Outpacker took down the strong (but slow and dumb) beta, and forced him to abandon his pride and apologise, concede Hiccup to be a better wolf than him, and call himself a rat. It wasn't nearly enough for what that ratbag had done to his Alpha, but that had to have been hard on his ego.

He was about to head back to Hiccup, when he noticed a familiar, black wolf faced with a much older, reddish brown wolf that held a commanding air of power about him. Jack's eyes narrowed with fury... and he didn't get any less angered when he saw the words 'how is my son' being said.

His eyes hardened with an ice cold glare, and he stepped forwards to face the so called Alpha confronting Toothless.

'He doesn't like talking to strangers.' He said, evenly- trying to keep his anger in check, but the fury in his eyes betrayed his calm words. Toothless likewise glared at the older wolf from behind him. It was one thing to toss out and abandon Hiccup, but now he was trying to face down Toothless?! One more more, and this wolf was going to have a very- very-angry Outerlander to deal with.

'Might I ask why you're interrogating our pup?' He asked, deadly calm. A warning growl coming from the black wolf he was defending. He could tell he was thrown off by the words 'our pup'- and that was exactly what he'd wanted. It was important for a leader to stay strong, calm and in control, but no way was he going to let this old scum of a wolf intimidate him- let alone try to control him. Alpha- ha! Hiccup was five times the Alpha hell ever be- he didn't deserve his respect (and he was letting him know it).

The dark aubern that was somehow Hiccup's father quickly gathered himself, though, and loomed menacingly above the much smaller white wolf, who refused to back down- both of them bristling furiously against each other, livid at the nerve of the wolf in of front of them.

'I deserve to know about the wellbeing of my own son.' The Alpha demanded, with a commanding growl that would've had most other wolves whining at his feet, but Jack only looked more furious at the statement.

'You don't deserve to know anything about Hiccup- you don't deserve to call him your son.' The glacial wolf spat, ice blue eyes piercing into the much bigger, more powerful Alpha. Every word a damning blow that knocking the mighty wolf lower and lower, until the white wolf seemed to be glaring down at the Alpha that was twice his size. 'Even if through some miracle Hiccup decides to forgive you for what you've done, I promise you... I will, never, forget it.'

And with that final, lingering promise, the white wolf withdrew his scathing glare from the rusty wolf- glancing back once, only to snarl in disgust at the father who'd tossed away his only son like he was nothing more than scat.

Toothless trotted off with him, apparently pretty happy with the outcome of that confrontation, as he nuzzled into him slightly. Silently thanking him for standing up for him, despite the rusty wolf being twice as big as he was. But Jack didn't care who he was dealing with. Nothing hurt his pack and got away with it.

Toothless stayed silent- he always did around strangers (though they struggled to shut him up normally), but then, suddenly, the young, jet black wolf froze and looked at something. Eyes narrowed, and head tilted, in confusion and slight suspicion- in a question that didn't need any words for Jack to read. 'Who's that?'

The white wolf followed his gaze, and he stiffened. Up there, with his tawny Alpha... was a she wolf.

A very strong and beautiful she wolf.

Probably fast- probably powerful- probably excellent at hunting... Jack hackles started raising uncomfortably. He was usually protective over his slightly younger Alpha, but sometimes he wondered if he went a bit too far... and sometimes he questioned if it was just his throat that was broken with him.

But, for whatever reason, seeing that tawny wolf up there with a stunning she wolf warrior filled him with a strange kind of fear. His eyes locked onto the conversation. He had to know what was being said.

'...Once upon a time, I would've been really happy- ecstatic, even- to hear you say that, Astrid.' Astrid? Wasn't that the one that-..? They had history... and just what had she said before this?!

Then, he remembered Hiccup's choice of words...

'once'...

He watched Hiccup curiously, as he finished.

'But things have changed now, Astrid- I'm not the desperate, little pup I was... I already have everything I could ever want, or need.' He explained, turning away from the silver grey wolf. Then, so subtly, Jack almost didn't see it. 'You wouldn't want the genes of a broken wolf anyway.' Gene- nope. Nuh uh. This was not happening. He was breaking up this party.

Astrid looked like she wanted to say something, or protest, but he quickly jumped in front of her so she didn't get the chance. I don't think so, he thought, protectively. My Alpha- go get your own.

'So, Hiccup, we ready to go?' He said chirpily, like nothing was going on. Toothless followed suit, also jumping in front of the silver wolf (apparently just wanting every one of these strange pack wolves to get away from his father/leader/buddy).

Hiccup chuckled slightly at their sudden intermission- a slight amusement in his bearing saying that he understood the situation perhaps a bit more than he should.

'Yep, I think so- if everyone's had their fill?' He checked. Actually, Jack hadn't had a single bite of their hard earned hunt, but the sooner they got away from here the better. So he lied, and started bounding off- away from the other pack and all its members.

'Yep, all stocked up! Let's go!' He said, casually (although perhaps a little too eagerly), and turned back to check that Hiccup was following... Only, he wasn't.

He was stood, stock still- staring impassively at the old rusty red/brown wolf that stood just a few steps away from him...

Jack's glare turned to ice as he turned round to plant himself firmly at his Alpha's side- Toothless took the other side. The old wolf of the bigger pack seemed to be mulling over something- it looked like really battling with himself. Stoick's pack was also gathered around him. If something was going to happen, it could get very bad for all of them- but Jack would take down as many wolves as it took for Hiccup to escape safely.

He stared at the opposing pack's Alpha, wondering what more he could possibly do to his son. He'd already thrown him out like he was diseased, and left him for dead! A part of him wanted to tell Hiccup 'lets go', so they could turn away, and leave this beast of a father behind. But he didn't give orders... Hiccup did.

So, he waited to respond to the next move- no matter which Alpha it came fro-.

'I'm sorry... for everything.' ...

Wait.

Stoick just-?

The ripples of shock that went through the reddish wolf's whole pack was enough to tell him how rare an occasion this was. He'd met this wolf's sort before- and, honestly, he never thought he see one say sorry. Neither did the wolf's stunned pack either, apparently.

What did Hiccp think though?

The tawny wolf had gone still... neither tense, nor relaxed... Even Jack, who knew him so well he sometimes knew what he was going to say before he even said it, couldn't tell what he was thinking. He watched as the old pack leader, that was formerly the silent wolf's father, steeled himself to say something else.

'...I'm proud... to call you my son.' He said, looking intently at Hiccup,with something close to desperation in his eyes.

It was then Jack noticed the slight, subtle difference in Hiccup's bearing. A barely noticeable, but somehow huge, difference in the way he held himself. It wasn't quite proud, but as though something had finally settled with him... and Jack realised... as much as he hated this old wolf, and as much as Hiccup should also hate him for what he'd done... The young Alpha still cared about his father- and part of him had needed to hear him say that to put the ghost of his past to rest. Jack still didn't like that old wolf, but at least he'd settled the unrest he'd created in the tawny wolf's gone, but not forgotten past.

None of them could, or would, forget the way Hiccup was thrown out... but would younger Alpha be wiling to forgive? Hiccup's demeanour dropped into a much more comfortable stance.

'Thanks dad.' He told him, finally meeting his father's eyes without scalding them... and in that moment, Jack sensed something pass between them, as they accepted themselves as equals. As Alphas, with their own packs, they would protect at all costs... and with that final gesture, Hiccup finally turned away. Leading his small pack of three towards the mountainous path that lay ahead.

But, it felt different this time- this time they ran towards a future, leaving the past behind. Jack wasn't sure, but he could almost swear Hiccup was running a lot lighter now- the weight of his past, gone at last, leaving him free to run, unbound and happy.

The snow steadily deepened, until Jack had to take point to carve a path for the others... As the other pack finally passed out of sight behind them, Hiccup called ahead.

"What did you do?" He shouted, with something that sounded like awe. Jack was momentarily startled by the sudden volume of his call- normally they only communicated with gestures, but he guessed he couldn't see through the back of his head, though Hiccup would be able to read his reply.

'Same as Snotlout.' He replied, silently. 'I simply showed him who was the better wolf.' He answered, without breaking his stride.

"Oh yeah? And who's that?" Hiccup queried. Jack didn't even need to look at him to see the accusation of arrogance in his words, but Jack wasn't on about himself.

'You.' He answered, and Jack heard Hiccup's steps falter slightly for a moment- but that wasn't the sound he was looking for.

He waited for a couple of seconds... and heard it. The light taps of snow, as a content, cheerful tail brushed the edges of the tunnel he'd made.

That what wanted to hear.

Because that was what he did. He might look after his Alpha and their pup like a beta did, but more than that- much more important than that- he kept them happy. Because he was at heart, an omega- and that's what an omega did.

They might not have the highest rank, or the biggest pride- they might now be the strongest or the best hunters, but they made people happy.

And there was nothing wrong with that.


End file.
